objectif: Christmas Ball
by Wilkye
Summary: Hiruma continue à chercher les meilleurs pour son équipe. son seul objectif: gagner la christmas ball peu importe le prix à payer. C'est en sortant de la supérette qu'il trouvera l'un d'eux ...
1. Chapter 1

Auteur: Wilkye

Disclaimer: les persos sont pas à moi ... T-T dommage c'est pas l'envie qui manque ...

Chapitre 1 :

POV ?

Une seule chose me libérait. Courir. Sentir l'air rentrer dans mes poumons et en ressortir au rythme de ma course. Une casquette sur la tête, des écouteurs, de la musique et ma capuche de pull. Avec cela je me sentais invincible. J'étais dans mon monde et c'est tout ce qui comptait pour moi.

C'est la seule chose qui me libérait à la fin d'une journée de cours. Oui, la seule chose. C'était mon repli de sécurité, mon monde, mon univers. La seule chose où personne ne pouvait m'atteindre.

Cette journée était l'une des pires de ma courte vie. J'ai été envoyée au Japon pour mes études. Mes parents sont restés aux USA. Ils prétendaient que cela me ferait grandir et peut être devenir plus mature. J'étais mature, mais ils ne s'en rendaient pas compte. Je n'avais peur que d'une chose …

Me stoppant dans ma course sur les bords du fleuve de Tokyo, j'observais le soleil couchant qui se reflétait dans l'eau. Une couleur rougeoyante et orangée si séduisante qui me rappelait le soleil des Etats-Unis me poussant à soupirer en m'asseyant.

C'est la première fois que je casse une course pour une telle raison. Jamais auparavant je m'étais stoppée. Oui, mes parents m'ont envoyée au Japon, à Tokyo précisément. Lycée Deimon … voilà le nom de mon nouvel établissement scolaire. Qui aurait cru que le diable existait réellement. Des coups de feu, ma journée à été bercée par des coups de feu. Hiruma je ne sais pas quoi, de ce que j'ai compris dans les couloirs. Un fanatique des menaces et des armes à feu.

Je soupire et me relève avant de partir doucement pour continuer mon jogging. Le centre ville … il devrait y avoir du monde, je pourrais sans doute y passer histoire de faire mes courses aussi. Partant tranquillement dans cette direction, musique dans les oreilles, je vais faire mes courses.

C'est en sortant du magasin que je les vois. Je sais que je ne devrais pas passer par là mais l'autre chemin me ferait faire un détour trop grand, j'ai seulement envie de plonger dans un bain bouillant. L'un d'eux se lève en me voyant avancer dans leur direction et se place devant moi.

- Pas de doute je te dis que c'est une fille, grogna-t-il à l'un de ses camarades. Eh toi files nous ton fric.

- Né ? tu m'as bien vu avant de me sortir ça toi ?

- Fait pas d'histoire donne et c'est tout. Sinon tu pourrais le regretter.

Je soupire en secouant la tête. Décidément c'est comme les USA, pourquoi faut-il qu'on me réclame de l'argent de cette manière là ? c'est d'ailleurs cette manie infâme qui m'avait appris à courir au départ, bien avant mon père. Renfonçant ma casquette sur ma tête, je ressers ma prise sur mon sac de course avant de lever l'autre main.

- Tiens mon gars, cadeau de la maison ! lui sortis-je en lui présentant un doigt d'honneur des plus spectaculaires.

- Tu vas souffrir la peste.

Concentre toi … tu as connu pire, y'a pas photo. Trouve le chemin et n'hésites pas. Sers-toi de tes capacités … trouvé. Ce maudit itinéraire de secours. M'affaissant un peu sur moi-même, je les regarde approcher encore un peu avant de détaler sans demander mon reste.

Slalomant, mettant en œuvre ce que je sais faire, je cours. Rapidement, lestement, sans chercher à comprendre plus que nécessaire. S'il le faut je jouerais des coudes et des mains. Tournant la tête pour voir où ils sont je les vois coincés de l'autre côté de la rue et repars en courant toujours aussi vite. Plus vite je serais rentrée et plus vite je pourrais me remettre à déballer les derniers cartons.

POV Hiruma

Je sortais de la superette lorsque j'ai vu cette silhouette arriver sur moi. Je n'ai vu qu'une seule personne aussi rapide et c'était le fuckin' nabot. Pourtant cette fois j'en suis certain ce n'était pas le chibi, MON chibi. Bien trop grand, le style de course était différent.

Je me lance à sa poursuite … j'ai clairement reconnu la veste du lycée mais quelque chose m'a intrigué. M'en fout, après tout cela me fera une personne en plus pour l'équipe. Et s'il le faut j'utiliserais le carnet de menace.

Bordel qu'il court vite ce fuckin'runner. Des cheveux longs ? … il se les coupe pas ses fuckin'cheveux ? pas grave signe distinctif … Allez à la chasse !

POV ?

J'arrive enfin chez moi. Posant mes courses dans la cuisine, je monte prendre ma douche après avoir mis la musique dans le salon. Heureusement que les voisins n'entendent rien.

Je ressors de la salle de bain, propre, changée et enfin détendue avant de redescendre au salon.

- YAAAAAAAAAAH ! hurlais-je en voyant une personne posée sur mon canapé. Que que … que …

- Hiruma, se présenta-t-il sans tourner la tête. Je cherche le fuckin'runner qui est rentré ici il y a dix minutes.

- Qui ?

- La personne qui courait, il y a dix minutes. Je l'ai suivi. Elle est du lycée Deimon. Tu sais où elle est ?

- Y'a personne ici à part moi, alors je ne vois pas de qui tu parles ! dégage de chez moi.

- Personne à part toi ? pourtant je l'ai bien vu rentrer ici. Il avait une casquette et un pull noir à capuche avec la Fuckin'veste du lycée.

- Je suis la seule qui vit ici, alors dégage. quand à ce que tu viens de décrire c'était mes vêtements de la journée. Des problèmes avec ça ?

- Toi ? gloussa-t-il en se retournant pour me voir.

Moi oui, y'a rien d'étonnant à ça pauvre tache.

- Pourquoi tu me regardes avec cette expression de merlan frit ? t'as l'air d'un con comme ça ! grommelais-je en prenant un carton pour le déballer.

- Tes … tes cheveux ?

Quoi ? ils ont quoi ?

- Remontent les en une queue de cheval !

- Nanni ? d'où tu tiens ça ?

- Fait ce que je te dis ou je sors le carnet de menace !

- Rien à cirer de tes menaces. J'en ai autant à ton sujet. Violation de domicile privé … tu penses ça mieux ?

- C'était toi ? bafouilla-t-il. C'était toi qui a semé ces types ?

- Ouais pourquoi ? bordel pourquoi elle m'a mis ça ? soupirai-je en sortant un dauphin de porcelaine avant de le balancer sur le canapé.

Le silence s'impose pendant que je continue de déballer. Ça me gonfle.

- Tu vas rester ici longtemps ?

- Rentre dans l'équipe de football US du lycée.

J'explose de rire. C'est désolant.

- Pardon ? t'as bien remarqué que je suis une fille ? c'est pourtant visible… enfin je pense non ? regarde !

Je me redresse et lui fait face, ma silhouette est bien celle d'une femme … lui désignant ma poitrine en particulier.

- Tu vois, c'est pas des implants pour faire joli c'est naturel ! désolé mais tu repasseras.

- Rien n'empêche une fille de jouer.

- Qui te dit que j'en ai envie ?

- L'équipe à besoin de personne courant vite. Et s'il le faut on te bandera la poitrine pour l'aplatir ! t'as pas vraiment le choix en fait. Tu viens et c'est tout. Finit-il en me posant le canon d'un AK 47 sur la tempe

Ahahhhhh je vois … Hiruma, je me disais aussi que ça me disait quelque chose. Un démon … ce type est un démon. Rigolant nerveusement, j'hoche la tête. Malheur à moi … je viens d'accepter sous la menace ! foutu démon !

- Il faudra cacher ton visage … le bas !

- Gné ?

- Tu te démerdes comme tu veux mais je veux te voir demain matin en tenue sur le terrain à 7h pétantes.

- Haï, paniquai-je.

- Parfait ! au fait … c'est quoi ton nom ?

- Aanor. Aanor Mc Sarol.

Malheur ! qu'ai-je fait ? je cours à ma perte !


	2. Chapter 2

Eyeshield 21

POV Sena.

Lorsqu'Hiruma est arrivé ce matin, j'ai très bien vu à son regard que quelque chose était arrivé. J'ignorais quoi encore jusqu'à ce qu'il ressorte des vestiaires accompagné d'un nouveau joueur. Grand, fin, numéro 18, le bas de son visage est caché par un masque. Je n'ai jamais vu dans le lycée une personne semblable.

Peut être était-ce de part ces yeux je l'ignore … ou alors la couleur inhabituelle de ses cheveux. Toujours est-il que je ne l'ai jamais vu auparavant. Lorsqu'il pose le regard sur nous j'ai l'impression d'être passé au scanner. Oui, voilà son regard nous donne, me donne l'impression de lire en moi comme dans un livre ouvert. J'ai horreur de cette sensation … je n'en supporte qu'un ainsi et c'est celui d'Hiruma.

Un soupir s'échappe et bien que silencieux je l'ai capté. Sans doute parce que ce joueur 18 est à mes côtés. Comment dois-je le prendre ? Se moque-t-il du foot US, d'Hiruma, ou de l'équipe ? Aucun des trois ne passerait de toute façon, seulement je n'oserais jamais rien lui dire et ce malgré le fait que je porte l'eyeshield. Cette bande de plastique ne changera pas ma personnalité au fond.

- Ça va ? demandai-je tout bas.

- Nan, grogne le nouveau.

Sa voix est bizarre … bien que je ne doive rien y trouver à dire puisque je dois modifier la mienne pour Eyeshield. Et si la mienne fait plus imposante, la sienne est douce, aux consonances féminines malgré le rauque qui couvre presque entièrement cela. Une voix d'androgyne, voilà qui pourrait totalement la définir. On y sent poindre une pointe de cynisme et de moquerie cachée par moment, pas autant qu'Hiruma … mais tout de même, en avoir un second dans l'équipe ça signifie quoi ? la mort ?

- Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

- La ferme fuckin'nabot tu me les broutes ! rouspéta Hiruma. Bien voilà fuckin'amerloch qui fera partie de l'équipe à partir d'aujourd'hui.

- Fuckin'amerloch ? répéta Juumonji. C'est son nom ou un surnom made in Hiruma ?

- Vas savoir fuckin' frère haha !

- Moi je penche pour un surnom, sort Togano en soupirant. Mais d'un sens je m'en tapes, j'ai pas vraiment envie de jouer au foot.

- Ça se verrait sinon, grommela le 18. T'as une tête de fan à mickey, pas une tronche à faire du foot !

- HA ? répète un peu ça le merdeux ?

- Fermez là ! bien toi fuckin'amerloch ! entrainement, tu me fais un 40 yard.

- Super, soupira le 18 en levant les yeux au ciel.

Le regardant s'éloigner avec Kurita, je m'avance vers Hiruma tranquillement. Il est imposant dans son style, enfin … on parle d'Hiruma, le démon des démons, il ne pouvait pas vraiment en être autrement non plus.

- Hiruma ? appelai-je faiblement

- Quoi fuckin'chibi ? marmonne-t-il en faisant une bulle de chewing-gum

C'est l'une de ses habitudes … il a toujours un chewing-gum dans la bouche. Me tassant un peu sur moi-même en sentant son regard se braquer sur moi, je me dégage la gorge. Je suis peut être un peu trop possessif … j'aimerais qu'Hiruma ne regarde que moi et pourtant … pourtant je sais que ça ne pourra jamais être le cas. Au fond je me blesse seul, je me désole.

- Non rien, soufflai-je. Pardon de t'avoir dérangé …

Oui, voilà. Il vaut mieux que je parte. Je ne veux pas montrer que je puisse être jaloux des autres joueurs. Je n'en ai pas le droit, c'est mon capitaine, certes mais c'est aussi celui des autres. Pas le mien uniquement, je le regrette … j'aimerais parfois qu'Hiruma ne voit que moi, moi Eyeshield 21 et Sena Kobayakawa.

POV Hiruma.

Mon fuckin'chibi nabot … que voulait-il vraiment ? j'ai souvent l'impression qu'il doute de lui plus qu'il ne devrait. Ce n'est pourtant pas pour rien que je prends sur mon fuckin' temps pour le faire progresser merde.

Ça me flingue à chaque fois que je croise ses yeux noisettes … il a peur … peur de qui ? De quoi ? De moi ? Surement ouais comme tous ces fuckin'minables … et pourtant … pourtant il est bien l'un des seuls à qui j'aimerais me montrer correctement. L'un des seuls pour qui je serais capable de sourire franchement, mais ça … ça il l'ignore.

Alors que voulait-il à l'instant ? cette lueur de peur et de doute dans ses yeux me flingue ….

- Reste ici fuckin'chibi, m'entendis-je prononcer. Observe ! allez vas-y fuckin'blondasse !

Attrapant mon Chibi par le col je lui refile le chrono' et me pose derrière lui. Si avec ça il ne comprend pas, je n'y pourrais pas grand-chose. Je veux qu'il reste, qu'il cesse de douter, qu'il cesse d'avoir peur de moi et qu'enfin … enfin il s'amuse et joue pour lui autant que pour moi. Je veux pouvoir le voir sourire à la fin du match c'est tout.

- Allez concentre toi, lui soufflai-je.

POV Aanor.

Courir les 40 yards. C'est ce que je dois faire … courir, encore et toujours courir. J'aime ça et pourtant j'en ai marre également. Toujours courir … voilà ce que l'on me demande. Déjà sur les circuits, puis en footing, et au foot … courir jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir le faire. Ça me fatigue par moment …

Hiruma me signale le départ, je m'élance. Toujours plus loin, toujours plus vite. Lorsque je cours le matin ou le soir, j'aime la sensation du vent sur ma peau et dans mes cheveux, là dans cet uniforme de foot je ne sens rien. Trop de bandes m'enserrent, trop de couches de tissu me couvrent … c'est comme si j'y étais imperméable. Et j'y suis en quelque sorte puisque je ne sens plus le vent, un peu comme je ne me sens plus de ma famille. Au final qu'est ce que ça m'apportera de plus ? pas grand-chose.

Je ne veux plus avoir de sentiment, ça nous blesse forcément, et je ne veux plus me cacher derrière les apparences. Je cours pour moi désormais, plus pour les autres. Franchissant la ligne d'arrivée, je me stoppe dans un dérapage poussiéreux et me retourne vers Hiruma et celui qui me parlait tout à l'heure. Les deux me fixent d'un air débile, alors que je chasse la poussière de mon uniforme.

- Quoi ? grommelai-je.

- 4.2 aux 40 yards …, articula Hiruma. Sans rien au cul pour te faire aller plus vite fuckin' americain !

- Peut être parce que je n'ai pas besoin de ça pour courir ainsi …

Et bien que ces mots sortent de ma bouche je sais que j'ai de la chance de pouvoir courir ainsi à nouveau. Depuis cet accident rien n'est vraiment pareil. Ma famille s'est brisée, je ne les vois plus comme avant, le seul qui n'ait pas changé étant lui … lui et lui seul. Mon père m'ignore, me rabaisse, me blesse, ma mère me critique, m'assaille de reproche et de critiques … seul lui est resté le même. Ouvrant mon casque, je le retire et me dirige vers les vestiaires avant de me stopper et lever les yeux au ciel. Bleu … bleu comme ces foutus yeux qui me hantent.

- Hiruma … pour le reste je …

- Quoi encore fuckin'amerloch ! on a pas fini.

- Si, moi j'ai fini … désolée. 50 kg, c'est ce que je soulève en développé-couché. Pardon, je dois partir c'est important.

Oui important. Important qu'aucun de vous ne voie ce que je suis en réalité. Courant aux vestiaires, j'arrache plus que je ne retire l'uniforme et le bandana qui retient mes cheveux avant de me jeter sous une douche encore à moitié habillée en retirant les bandelettes qui m'enserrent. Ouvrant les yeux sous l'eau qui me coule dessus, je soupire. Tous ces maudits flash-back qui me reviennent en mémoire m'usent. Ils m'empêchent de dormir, m'obsèdent et ce même sept ans plus tard. Je reverrais toujours cette jambe retournée et l'expression d'horreur peinte sur les visages d'Arian, d'Homer, de Panther et de Watt.

- UNE FILLE ? entendis-je hurler depuis la porte des douches.

- FUCKIN'CHIBI ! crie la voix d'Hiruma alors que je me retourne en direction de la personne qui m'a trouvé.

Mon sang se glace en découvrant Eyeshield 21, qui debout devant moi et bien que plus petit que moi, me regarde, rejoint rapidement par Hiruma derrière. Fixant les deux garçons qui me regardent pour l'un furieux et l'autre je suppose surpris, je soupire en rejetant mes cheveux en arrière.

- Il semblerait que ton secret soit découvert Hiruma … une fille oui. Je suis bien une fille.

- Tu gardes le secret fuckin'chibi ou je te trucide ! capish ?

- Oui ! panique le 21

- Quand à toi fuckin'blondasse on va sérieusement parler du prochain match ! tu vas devoir faire une course pour moi à Ojo !


End file.
